Final Fantasy X: Gamers Dream please R&R
by Govetto
Summary: Four high school students get transported into their favorite game. They must beat the game to find their way back home. Please Read and Review, I need to know your opinions about this so I can make up for my mistakes for future writings. Thanks in advanc


5

I do not own any part of the Final Fantasy name in any way shape or form. The characters are not my own, except for the four main characters of this Fan Fiction.

Chapter 1: Arrival

In lunch, at the Altoona Area High School, William and his friends Vincent and Martin are discussing Final Fantasy X strategies. "And for about the tenth time that's how you beat Seymour." William tells Vincent who is writing down what William says. "Bill you have way too much time on your hands." Vincent says and William smiles at the remark. "I know, but you ain't much different Vinnie." Martin laughs at their comments to each other. "Your both the same." Martin says drinking his chocolate milk.

Veronica, Martin's current girlfriend, walks over to the table and stands next to Martin. "Marty! We need to talk now!" Veronica stomps away and Martin smiles a bit. "What did you do now?" William asks curiously to Martin. "I ditched a date with her to hand with you guys." Vincent smiles and nods his head. "Good job, she's a bitch anyway, I really don't know what you see in her." Martin finishes his milk, puts the milk on his tray and stands up. "Remember, tonight after school, my house." Martin says looking down at Vincent and William. Vincent and William nod and wave as Martin walks off with Veronica.

As Martin leaves the cafeteria, Lauren Helsing walks into the cafeteria, walks past William and Vincent, and sits down with her friends to enjoy her lunch. William looks over at Lauren then back to Vincent. Vincent turns his head, sees what William was looking at, and turns back to William. "Dude, why don't you just go and ask her out?" William shakes his head at his remark. "She's around friends, if I go over there and ask her now I'd feel like a dick weed." Vincent shakes his head and laughs at what William just said. "Dude your more hopeless then me."

After seventh period, William walks from his chemistry class to his locker. While getting everything he needs out of his locker Lauren walks past and waves to William. William freezes, but manages to wave back. As Lauren walks away from William, Vincent walks up and stands beside William. "Hey Bill." William doesn't move an inch. "Bill?" Vincent asks concerned a bit about William. Vincent turns his head to see what William was gawking at, sees Lauren, laughs a bit to himself and turns back to William. "Just go ask her out. The worst thing she could say is no." William shakes his head, gulps and sighs turning to his locker to finish cleaning it out. "She would never want to go out with a guy like me. You know how I make women feel. I make them feel nervous, I don't want it to ruin the ties I already have as a friend with her." Vincent sighs about what William had just said. "Your going to pass up on a good thing." William closes his locker and shrugs. "Its not meant to be. So stop hassling me please. Lets just go get your stuff and get to Marty's house." Vincent sighs and nods. "Ok, lets go."

William and Vincent go to Vincent's locker. "I wish you would at least try to ask her out." Vincent suggests trying to get his locker open. "No girl is going to fall for a guy that obsessed with a game series that she probably has never played. Seriously, no one on the face of the Earth is that desperate." Vincent turns to William and slaps him. "Stop looking down on yourself, gotta have a positive outlook if you want to get the girl. Do something that no one else would do for them to show that they are special, your special because you show dedication to something most people wouldn't spend their lives on. Now go over there and ask her out or I'll kick the ever-living shit out of you. Go before her friends show up." William holds his face where Vincent had slapped him and he nods handing his stuff to Vincent. "I can't believe you talked me into this." William walks starts to walk over to Lauren. "Dance puppet dance." Vincent says to himself laughing quietly.

William approaches Lauren and stands behind her. "Hey Lauren. What's up?" William said kind of nervous. Lauren turns around and smiles. "Oh hey bill. Nothing much, yourself." William nods. "Yeah, same here. Hey I was wondering if you would like to, uh, go see a movie or something this weekend?" Lauren puts her stuff down and smiles. "Like a…date?" William's heart starts to race. "Yeah you could say something like that." Lauren steps a bit closer to him. "You can't be nervous when you ask. Uncertainty make the other party feel that your not up to it." William cracks his neck and stands up straight getting rid of his nervousness. "Would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday night." Lauren leans in a bit closer. "Better, and yes I would like to go on a date with you." William smiles at her response. "Well eight o'clock sound nice?" Lauren nods. "Yes, it sounds magnificent. See you then." Lauren picks up her backpack closes her locker and walks away looking back at William and smiling.

As soon as Lauren turned the corner there was no one left in the hall William punches the set of lockers opposite Lauren's. "YES!" Vincent claps his hands. "Congratulations, your one step closer to growing some balls." Vincent throws William his stuff and starts to walk the other way. William catches it and walks with Vincent. "I can't believe it. My first date is with Lauren Helsing." Vincent pats William on the back. "Good job bud."

After they left the school, William and Vincent were on their way to Martin's house. "Its Friday, I'm staying the whole weekend at Marty's, you have a big date on Saturday, playing video games, eating pizza, chicks. This couldn't be any better." Vincent says looking up at the sky while William looks to the ground. As they come up to a corner William stops, Vincent continues for a second until he realizes that William isn't with him anymore. Vincent turns around. "What's up?" Vincent asks curiously. "Lets go this way, I have a strange feeling." William starts walking the other way up the street and Vincent follows.

Soon they come to an alley. William looks down and sees about five thugs doing something. William observes for a moment and sees a girl with her pant have way pulled down forcefully. William puts his stuff down and walks further down the alley. "Hey leave her alone!" William demands the thugs to do. As soon as William sees that its Lauren that they are doing this too William runs at them and punches them all away. Lauren stands up and pulls up her pants. "Thanks Will." Lauren says holding onto him. "No problem. Get away, I'm going to make these guys pay for what they were going to do to you." Lauren runs down the alley but stops at the end. The thugs try to go after her but William punches them back. "Stay away from here for now on or you'll have to deal with me." One of the thugs stands up and cracks his neck taking off his leather coat. "I believe that I'll deal with you now and take what I came for. HER!" The thug says pointing at Lauren. "Rape don't bother my conscious sweetheart. So either way I'll get you." William blasts the thug in the face making him fall to the ground again. The other thugs rush up and grab hold of William. The thug then gets up and cracks his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this." William grunts in pain as the thug continuously punches him in the stomach while the other thugs hold him.

Martin and Vincent walk down the alleyway, grab the other thugs and start to fight them. William falls to his knee as the thug stands over him. "Now you and your little friends are going to pay." The thug spits blood from his lip to the ground and throws a punch. Just before it lands William grabs it and stands up. "You couldn't take me alone could you? You just had to get your friends on me too?" William starts twisting the thugs fist twisting his wrist causing pain. "Now that its just me on you, you can't stand a chance." William starts to twist his fist a bit more causing the thug to grunt in pain. "Now you learn your lesson. If I ever catch you harassing that girl, my friends, or me again I'll do a lot more than this." William stands the thug up and pulls the thugs arm toward him. With his other arm William breaks the thugs arm and pushes him to the ground. The thug starts crying and runs off. The other thugs soon follow the thug. William spits out some blood and walks to Lauren. "Are you ok?" William asks breathing heavily. Lauren nods as she hugs him. "Thank you. I was starting to think that no one would come." William puts his arm around her. "Its ok now. They won't bother you again." Lauren starts to sob abit from what just happened. "Let it out." Martin and Vincent walk up to them. "Thankfully Vince came and got me before the situation got too far out of hand." William nods to Martin. "Thanks guys, couldn't have done it without you."

William lets go of Lauren and steps back one step and looks at her in the eyes. "I'll take you home." Lauren looks at him and nods. "Yeah." They all start walking down the alley when an old TV beside them turns on showing an island paradise. Vincent walks over to it and examines it. "Hey guys come here." They all walk over to the TV. "This wasn't on when we came in here." Martin sticks his hand behind the trashcan that the TV was sitting on and pulls up the unplugged cord. "This is some twilight zone shit." Martin says looking at the plug and the TV screen. The TV starts to suck in everything in the alleyway. Lauren was the first to get sucked in. "Lauren!" William jumps in after seeing her go into the TV. "No, what if he can't come out." Martin says holding onto the garage. "Then we'll find it together." Vincent jumps in after William. Martin shrugs and decides to jump in as well.

Several hours pass and finally William wakes up. "What in the hell?" William sits up and rubs his head to find sand in his hair. "What the?" William instantly jumps up and sees that they are on an island. William dusts himself off and starts waking up the others. Once they are all awake they all realize where they are, but before anyone could say where they were Lauren says. "Were on Besaid!" William was more surprised then the rest of them. 'So she does play video games. Yes.' William thought to himself looking at Lauren. "Hey!" A voice yelled from the village. They all looked and seen Wakka and his little brother Chappu run towards them.

Wakka and Chappu approach them. "Hiya. I don't believe that we've met before. My name is Wakka. This is my little brother Chappu." Wakka says looking at them all. "Hi, my name is William, these are my friends Martin, Vincent, and Lauren." They all wave to Wakka and Chappu. "Hey Wakka, is it alright if we live in your village. We don't remember where our town is at, we were attacked by Sin and can't remember a thing." Martin grabs William and starts dragging him backwards. "Give us a minute please." Wakka nods as Martin, Vincent, Lauren, and William huddle up.

"Are you stupid? If we live here we might change something that was supposed to happen and mess up this universe." Martin says to William. "Look, if we were able to mess up the game then why are we here in the first place, I'm only saying that we have to prepare for the inevitable, we might not be able to go home for a while. The best thing we can do is at least get a home to live in, don't worry I know what I'm doing. You forget who your talking to." William argues Martin. William leaves the group and goes up to Wakka. "So is it ok if we stay?" William asks Wakka. "Sure, but you all have to get jobs." Chappu says before Wakka could get a word out.

Wakka smirks at his little brother then looks at the group. "Ok so what do you want to do?" Vincent instant blurts out. "Is it alright if I become a blitzball player?" Wakka nods and smirks at the enthusiasm of Vincent. "Sure, we needed another player for the team. Welcome to the Besaid Aurochs brother." Vincent does his little victory yes and goes silent. "I would like to become a temple knight." Wakka nods to his request as well. "Also another thing we need." Lauren looks at the temple and smiles. "I would like to be a temple priestess." Wakka looks at Lauren strangely. "Do you know a lot about Yevon?" Wakka asks curiously. "I know enough to get me started. I'm hoping to learn more." Wakka nods at Lauren. "Ok, you should go see the temple's head priest. He will see if you can become one." Wakka then looks at William. "What bout you?" William thinks for a second. "I would like to become a blacksmith." Wakka nods surprisingly. "Your timing couldn't be any better. Our old blacksmith is getting old and needs to find a student to pass on his learning." William smirks and nods. "Good thing we came then."

Chappu shows Martin and Lauren to the temple to get their jobs. "Hey Vincent why don't you wait out here for me. I'm going to take William to see the blacksmith." Vincent nods and leans up against a hut. Wakka takes William into an old hut near the entrance of the village. "Schmitty?" Wakka asks looking around the old hut for the old man. "Over here Wakka." An old man says in the corner of the shop meditating. "Hey Schmitty, can you train Will here to be your pupil?" The old man gets up slowly and walks over to William. "Well lets have a look at him." The old man puts on some old glasses and looks at William. "Hmmmm…looks like a piece of work you brought me Wakka, but I'll fix him into shape." The old man takes off his glasses. "Names Schmitty. Blacksmith of Besaid Island." Schmitty extends his hand. "Call me Bill." William extends his hand and takes Schmitty's. "Get some rest tonight son. Your going to need it for tomorrows training." William lets go of Schmitty's hand and smiles. "Sounds fun." Schmitty smiles as well. "That what you say now." Wakka leaves the hut and starts to talk to Vincent.


End file.
